voice_over_and_voice_actingfandomcom-20200216-history
Wendee Lee
Wendee Lee is an American voice actress. Filmography 'Anime Voice Work' 'Anime - dubbing' *.hack//Legend of the Twilight - Michi, Rena's Mother, Additional Voices *.hack//Sign - Black Rose (ep28) *Ah My Buddha: Katsu - Miyako Amanogawa *Ai Yori Aoshi - Tina Foster *Ai Yori Aoshi ~Enishi~ - Tina Foster *Angel Tales - Mika the Rabbit *Arc the Lad - Kukuru, Boy (ep4), Boy A (ep18), Kid (ep3), Lia *Argento Soma - Operator *Avenger - Vesta, Apollo City Doll (ep2), Maid Doll B (ep1), Mist (ep4), Peter (ep2), Young Layla *B-Daman Crossfire - Samuru Shigami *Battle Athletes Victory - Ichino Yanagida, Additional Voices *Berserk - Luca *BlazBlue: Alter Memory - Takamagahara, Young Jin (ep3) *Bleach - Yoruichi Shihōin, Aaroniero Arruruerie (Bottom Head), Boy (ep81), Fried, Ginrei's Daughter (ep250), Jinta Hanakari (ep88), Kazuya Usaka (ep132), Mai Suzuki (ep261), Menoly Mallia, Nanako (ep227), Nieder (Fan), Old Shopkeeper (ep81), Receptionist (ep74), Renji's Friend (ep32), Retsu Unohana (ep86), Tatsuki Arisawa, Ururu Tsumugiya, Verona, Young Ghost Boy (ep2), Young Jin Kariya, Young Uryū Ishida (ep71), Additional Voices *Blood Lad - Neyn *Bludgeoning Angel Dokuro-chan - Dokuro Mitsukai *Blue Exorcist - Shura Kirigakure, Mother A (ep2), Ms. Momoi (ep1), Shopping Girl B (ep1), Teacher (ep8), Young Rin Okumura *Blue Exorcist: Kyoto Saga - Shura Kirigakure, Young Rin Okumura *Boys Be... - Jyunna Morio (ep11) *Brigadoon - Erin Garnet, Jun Tokita, Lolo, Marin Asagi, Chiasa Kurihara (ep15), Isshin Usuzumi, Midori Mano, Moto Asagi *Burn-Up Scramble - Matsuri Tamagawa *Carried by the Wind: Tsukikage Ran - Additional Voices *Chobits - Intercom Voice (ep2), Persocom (ep1), Takako Shimizu *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 - Nun *Cowboy Bebop - Faye Valentine, Additional Voices *Daigunder - Jimmy's Mom (ep18), Additional Voices *Daphne in the Brilliant Blue - Rena Honjyo, Interviewer B (ep1) *DearS - Mitsuka Yoshimine *Digimon: Digital Monsters - Takeru "T.K." Takaishi, Daisy, Jaarin Wong, Leafmon, Mako, MarineAngemon, Minomon, Mrs, Ichijouji, Old Woman (ep144) *DinoZaurs - Dino Icthyo, Ronnie *Doraemon - Additional Voices *Dragon Ball Super - Bulma (Bang Zoom! Dub) *Dual! Parallel Trouble Adventure - Mitsuki Rara *Durarara!!x2 Ten - Kasane Kujiragi, Secretary (ep5) *El-Hazard: The Wanderers - Additional Voices *Fafner - Yukie Kariya, Hester Gallop *Fate/Zero - Bully A (ep10), Child (ep7), Grainne (ep9), Natalia Kaminski, Schoolgirl B (ep10) *Gad Guard - Aiko's Friend C (ep3), Isa (ep8), Sister, Wanda *Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo - Additional Voices *Genma Wars - Meena, Additional Voices *Gate Keepers - Ruriko Ikusawa *Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG - Kaori Kawashima (ep13) *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex - Phoebe (ep20) *Ghost Slayers Ayashi - Girl (ep21), Toyokawa *Great Teacher Onizuka - Azusa Fuyutsuki, Miyabi Aizawa (eps7-43), Mrs. Sakurai, Anko Uehara (ep4), Examinee (ep2), Miyuzaki (ep9), Mother (ep13), Nanako's Mother (ep1), Ryoko Uchiyamada (ep5), Student (ep1), Takashima (ep1), Teacher (ep12), Additional Voices *Grenadier - Rushuna Tendo *Gungrave - Resident (ep3), Woman (ep4) *Haibane-Renmei - Kuramori (ep10) *Hanaukyo Maid Team: La Verite - Ryuka Jihioh, Dressing Maid (ep1) *Hand Maid May - Cyberdoll Sara *Haré+Guu - Weda *Heat Guy J - Antonia Bellucci, Janis *Hello Kitty's Paradise - Fifi's Mother, Grocer (ep20), Passenger (ep12), Train Announcer (ep12) *Hyperdimension Neptunia - Blanc/'White Heart' *I'm Gonna Be An Angel - Miruru, Additional Voices *IGPX: Immortal Grand Prix - Sola *If I See You in My Dreams - Additional Voices *Ikki Tousen - Goei *Ikki Tousen: Great Guardians - Goei *Ikki Tousen: Xtreme Xecutor - Goei, Lady (ep12), Additional Voices *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders - Clinic Nurse (ep2), Female Student#6 (ep2) *Kaze no Yojimbo - Kotoyo Tanokura, Maki (ep14+) *Kekkaishi - Ayano, Roxanne (ep21), Shizue Yukimura (ep1) *Knights of Sidonia - Captain Kobayashi *Knights of Sidonia: Battle for Planet Nine - Captain Kobayashi *Koi Kaze - High School Girls (ep2), Little Girl A (ep13), Makie Kohinata, Women (ep4) *Kurogane Communication - Angela, Trigger, Lillith *Lagrange: The Flower of Rin-ne - Yoko Nakaizumi, Erika Takakura *Love Hina - Kaolla Su, Tamago Onsen, Amalla Su, Young Keitaro *Lucky☆Star - Konata Izumi *Lunar Legend Tsukihime - Ciel, Female Student (ep1), Young Shiki (ep9) *Mahoromatic: Automatic Maiden - Saori Shikijo *Mahoromatic: Automatic Maiden: Something More Beautiful - Saori Shikijo *Mao-Chan - Yuriko Oozora *Marmalade Boy - Rumi Matsuura, Chigusa, Girl Student A (ep18), Kid 1 (ep50), Schoolgirl (ep12), Additional Voices *Mars Daybreak - Neli Oamaru *Mega Man Star Force - Sonia Sky *Mon Colle Knights - Batch, Lovestar, Ms. Loon *Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans - Amica Arca *Monster - Antonin, Boy (ep29), Fake Margor Langer, Lunge's Wife (ep14), Martin's Mother, Nurse (ep22), Old Woman (ep11), Shemel *Naruto - Kashike, Moegi, Princess Fuku (ep192), Tsubaki, Young Tsukiko Kagetsu (ep186), Young Neji Hyūga *Naruto: Shippūden - Akio, Moegi, Sari, Shijimi, Yugao Uzuki, Yugito Nii, Yurika, Additional Voices *Naruto spin off! Rock Lee & his ninja pals - Mie (ep1) *Nightwalker: Midnight Detective - Little Yayoi, Yoko *Ninja Robots - Additional Voices *Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan - Keijoro, Natto-Kozo, Saori Maki *Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan: Demon Capital - Kejoro, Saori Maki *Omishi Magical Theater: Risky Safety - Lani, Kaede, Moe's Mother, Narration *Outlaw Star - Twilight Suzuka *Overman King Gainer - Adette Kistler, Additional Voices *Paranoia Agent - Additional Voices *Persona 4: The Animation - Sayoko Uehara, Woman B (ep16) *Pet Shop of Horrors - Alice *Planetes - Fee Carmichael, Additional Voices *Please Teacher! - Hatsuho Kazami, Nacchan (ep5) *Please Twins! - Female Student (ep4), Nacchan (ep7) *Robotech: The Macross Saga - Additional Voices *Robotech: The Masters - Additional Voices *Robotech: The New Generation - Additional Voices *Rurouni Kenshin - Yahiko Myojin, Female Acrobat (ep17), Goro (ep48), Tsuru (ep55), Yumi Komagata *SD Gundam Force - Additional Voices *Sailor Moon - Queen Serenity (ep44; 2014 Viz Dub) *Sailor Moon R - Queen Serenity (ep5; 2015 Viz Dub) *Saiyuki Reload - Additional Voices *Saiyuki Reload: Gunlock - Gyokumen Koushu, Kon's Mother *Samurai Champloo - Additional Voices *Samurai Girl: Real Bout High School - Ryoko Mitsurugi ''' *Scrapped Princess - '''Senes Lulu Giat, Diana (ep1), Gloria (ep2) *Stellvia - Akiko Miles, Announcer (ep20), Chiaki Katase, Female Announcer (ep21), Girl (ep11), Idol (ep15), Monitor Voice (ep12), Nurse (ep16) *Street Fighter II V - Linko (ep1) *Teknoman - Shara, Additional Voices *Tenchi in Tokyo - Kiyone *Tenchi Muyo! GXP - Kiriko Masaki, Additional Voices *Tenjho Tenge - Maya Natsume *Texhnolyze - Mana Onishi (ep9), Mari (ep5) *The Big O - Angel *The Legend of Black Heaven - Additional Voices *The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya - Haruhi Suzumiya *The Prince of Tennis - Kachiro Kato, Saori Shiba *The Twelve Kingdoms - Gyokuyou, Kourin, Minister of Law, Teiei, Additional Voices *Toradora! - Inko, Sumire Kano *Vampire Knight - Shizuka Hiō *Vampire Knight Guilty - Dorm President (ep3), Shizuka Hiō, Vampire Boy *Vampire Princess Miyu - Reiha, Nami, Reiha's Mother (ep3), Ruri Sone (ep20), Saori (ep9), Yamanouchi (ep1), Additional Voices *Vandread - Buzam A. Calessa *Vandread: The Second Stage - Buzam A. Calessa, Valore, Young Gascogne Rheingau (ep5) *Viewtiful Joe - Sprocket, Additional Voices *Wild Arms: Twilight Venom - Loretta Oratorio, Old Woman (ep2), Triplet (ep6), Additional Voices *Witch Hunter Robin - Miho Karasuma *X - Karen Kasumi, Hien (ep15), Hiroshi (ep10), Kotori's Friend (eps1-2), Michiko (ep10), Tennis Player (ep7) *Zenki - Additional Voices *Zillion - Amy 'Anime Shorts' *.hack//G.U. The Terminal Disc: The End of the World - Black Rose *Ninku: The Movie - Rihoki *YuYu Hakusho: The Movie - Kotennyo 'Anime Specials' *Love Hina Christmas Special - Kaolla Su, Tamago Onsen, Young Keitaro *Love Hina Spring Special - Kaolla Su, Tamago Onsen *Mahoromatic: Automatic Maiden: Summer Special - Saori Shikijo *Pokémon: Origins - Girl (ep1), Woman (ep2) 'Movies' *Resident Evil: Damnation - Svetlana Belikova *Robotech: Love Live Alive - Kay *Robotech: The Movie - Stacy Embry *Robotech II: The Sentinels - Janice Em 'Movies - Dubbing' *Akira (2001) - Kei *Armitage: Dual-Matrix - Flight Attendant, Additional Voices *Armitage III: Poly-Matrix - Additional Voices *Arthur's Missing Pal - Prunella Deegan, Mary Moo Cow *Barefoot Gen - Additional Voices *Black Jack: A Surgeon with the Hands of God - Betty Moore *Bleach The Movie: Fade to Black - Ururu Tsumugiya, Yoruichi Shihōin *Bleach The Movie: Memories of Nobody - Jinta Hanakari, Rin Tsubokura *Bleach The Movie 2: The DiamondDust Rebellion - Yoruichi Shihōin *Blue Exorcist: The Movie - Shura Kirigakure, Young Rin Okumura *Cardcaptor Sakura The Movie 2: The Sealed Card - Kero, Sonomi Daidouji *Cowboy Bebop: The Movie - Faye Valentine *Digimon: The Movie - Young TK, Little Girl 1, Little Kokomon, Party Girl 1 *Digimon Frontier: Island of Lost Digimon - Bearmon *Dragon Ball: Curse of the Blood Rubies - Lena (1989 Dub) *Dragon Ball: Mystical Adventure - Lena *éX-Driver The Movie - Kelly Bell, Lovebird *Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children - Additional Voices *Fist of the North Star (1986) - Pillage Victim *Karas: The Prophecy - Mary, Ohkubo Hospital Director *Little Big Panda - Mrs. Cheng *Marmalade Boy Movie - Gastman Beta *Mobile Suit Gundam F91 - Bertuo Rodriguez *Ninja Scroll - Kagero *Patlabor 2: The Movie - Shinshi's Wife, Additional Voices *Redline - Clerk *Sakura Wars: The Movie - Sakura Shinguji *Tenchi Forever! The Movie - Kiyone *Tenchi the Movie 2: The Daughter of Darkness - Kiyone *The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya - Haruhi Suzumiya *The Neighbor No. Thirteen - Young Murasaki *The Snow Queen - Daughter, Flower Lady, Irma, Lapp Woman, Shopkeeper *They Were Eleven - Frol (Frolbericheri Frol) *Twin Dragons - Additional Voices *Vampire Hunter D: Bloodlust - Charlotte *Weather Woman - Keiko Nakadai 'OVA' *Bastard!! - Tia Noto Yoko *Battle Athletes - Additional Voices *Black Jack - Rise Fujinami (ep2) *Bludgeoning Angel Dokuro-chan - Dokuro Mitsukai *Chūnin Exam on Fire! Naruto vs. Konohamaru! - Moegi *Cosmo Warrior Zero - Maetel (ep9) *Crying Freeman - Additional Voices *Cyborg 009 VS Devilman - Lilith *Dirty Pair: Affair on Nolandia - Yuri *Dirty Pair: Flight 005 Conspiracy - Yuri (Streamline Dub) *Doomed Megalopolis - Additional Voices *Eight Clouds Rising - Chika *éX-Driver: Nina & Rei Danger Zone - AI Voice, Dispatcher *Fushigi Yûgi Eikoden - Yui Hongo *Gestalt - Ohri *Ghost Slayer Ayashi: Ayashi Divine Comedy - Hozaburo's Mother (ep2), Toyokawa, Yodaka (ep1) *Haré+Guu DELUXE - Weda *Here Is Greenwood - Nagisa Tezuka, Miya's Friend A (ep5) *I'll/CKBC - Chika *Iron Virgin Jun - Jun Asuka *Kikaider-01: The Animation - Mieko/Bijinder *Le Portrait de Petite Cossette - Dr. Hatsumi Mataki *Leave it to Piyoko! - Coo Erhard, Mother (ep1), Additional Voices *Love Hina Again - Kaolla Su, Tamago Onsen, Young Keitaro (ep3) *Macross Plus - Additional Voices *Magical Girl Pretty Sammy - Kiyone Tony (ep2) *Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin I: Blue Eyed Casval - Kycillia Zabi *Moldiver - Additional Voices *New Getter Robo - Ainy (ep1), Michiru Saotome, Red-Robed Consort *Phantom Quest Corp. - Ayaka Kisaragi *Saber Marionette J Again - Additional Voices *Sol Bianca: The Legacy - Additional Voices *Space Pirate Captain Herlock: The Endless Odyssey - Additional Voices *Submarine 707R - Additional Voices *Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-Ohki - Girl (ep6), Kagato (ep7), Kiyone (ep7) *Tokyo Revelation - Airplane Passenger (ep1), Classmate (ep1) *X: An Omen - Karen Kasumi *Your Lie in April - Saki Arima *Ys - Sarah, Young Adle (ep2) *Ys II: Castle in the Heavens - Maria, Tarf *Zillion: Burning Night - Amy 'Shorts' *IGPX: Immortal Grand Prix - BT 'TV Series' *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers - Scorpina 'Animation Voice Work' 'TV Specials' *Ever After High: Spring Unsprung - Lizzie Hearts *Ever After High: Thronecoming - Evil Queen, Lizzie Hearts' *Polly Pocket: Friends Finish First - Crissy 'Movies - dubbing' *[Club: The Mystery of the Abyss (2014){ - Musa (stand-in), Politea *Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom (2012) - Miss Faragonda, Tecna, Aisha (Cinelume dub) 'Video Games' *Ape Escape: Pumped & Primed - Natalie *Ar tonelico Qoga: Knell of Ar Ciel - Richaryosha *Blazing Souls Accelate - Kaye *Brave Story: New Traveler - Tatsuya *Culdcept Saga - Additional Voices *Death by Degrees - Security Alert Voice *Demons' Score - Serenity *Digimon Rumble Arena - Young TK *Dynasty Tactics 2 - Ling Qi *Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce - Zhen Ji *Fear Effect 2: Retro Helix - Hana *Front Mission 4 - Ivanovna *Grandia III - Lettuce, Violetta *GrimGrimoire - Lillet Blan *Kessen III - Yoshino, Young Ieyasu Tokugawa *Killer Is Dead - Alice/Alisa, Koharu *Klonoa - Karal, Moon Queen *MagnaCarta 2 - Melissa Tiss *Mana Khemia: Alchemists of Al-Revis - Isolde Schelling *Monster Kingdom: Jewel Summoner - Anhj, Zandra *Odin Sphere - Alice, Alice's Mother, Elfaria, Additional Voices *Omega Boost - ADR Loop Group *Operation Darkness - Elisa Van Helsing *Phase Paradox - Operator *Rune Factory: Frontier - Selphy, Stella *Sakura Wars: So Long, My Love - Shinguji Sakura *Samurai Warriors - Oichi *Soul Nomad & the World Eaters - Feinne, Tricia *Spectral Force 3: Innocent Rage - Eunice *Spectrobes: Origins - Jeena *Steambot Chronicles - Coriander *Suikoden IV - Jewel, Woman *Suikoden V - Sorenson *The Sky Crawlers: Innocent Aces - Radio Reporter *Vampire Hunter D - Charlotte, Little Carmila *Virtue's Last Reward - Clover *Warriors Orochi - Da Qiao, Xing Cai *Warriors Orochi 2 - Xing Cai, Da Qiao *Wild Arms 4 - Raquel Applegate, Diana *Wild Arms 5 - Rebecca Streisand 'Web Animation Voice Work' 'Web Animation' *Ever After High (2013) - Lizzie Hearts, Nanny Nonna (ep28), Red Riding Hood (ep34) *Polly Pocket - Crissy 'Web Anime' *Nyorōn Churuya-san - Haruhi Suzumiya *The Melancholy of Haruhi-chan Suzumiya - Haruhi Suzumiya Characters WCMOAMusaSir.png|Musa (VA double;Cinelume) in Winx Club: The Mystery of the Abyss (2014) Nefera_de_Nile.4.png|Nefera de Nile in Monster High (2010-2015) TSOTLK_(13).png|Headmistress Faragonda in Winx Club: The Secret of the LOst Kingdom (2012) (Cinelume dub) TSOTLK_(1).png|Aisha in Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom (2012) (Cinelume dub) Fright_On!_-_Crabgrass_full_body.jpg|Cabgrass in Mosnter High: Fright On! (2011) TSOTLK_(40).png|Tecna in Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom (2012) Profile_art_-_Lizzie_Hearts.jpg|Lizzie Hearts in Ever After High (2013) Characters (anime) Coming soon Category:American Voice Actors Category:1985 Dubbing Actors Category:1985 Category:Los Angeles-Based Dubbing actors